Surprise
by supermegafoxtawesomehot
Summary: What if during the Killing Joke, Barbara wasn't shot? She managed to get the gun away from the Joker. The only problem, doing so reveled her identity as Batgirl. Delighted the Joker kidnaps her, planing on using Barbra to get to Batman. Now with her secret identity reveled, can Batman, Nightwing and Jim Gordon save her in time? Or will The Joker get the last laugh? DickXBabs
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have had this story on my computer for over a year and a half and I am finally getting around to posting it. Its probably going to be a 4shot depending on how it develops. Thank you to my beta, angelrider13 for looking over my story/ I am a big batman fan but I have read and watched so many versions and read so much fanfiction that all the batman universes are kind of blurring together so please forgive me if I mention something that did not happen it the same universe as the Killing Joke Please read and review, I hope you like it. Just so you know the words that are in _Italics _is a scene I transcribed directly for the Killing Joke comic.

* * *

_"I hate __this,"__ Jim Gordon said to his daughter with a frustrated sigh. He was going over his nightly ritual of clipping out __newspaper __articles from his cases to put in __scrapbooks. __"Whenever we jail him, I think please god keep him there. Then he escapes and we all sit round hoping he won't do anything __too __awful this time._

_"Dad just __once**, **__leave your work at the office and relax? I made you Cocoa." Barbara said desperate to get her __dad's __mind off the Joker, at least for a while._

_"Thank you sweetheart, I'll drink it when I've pasted this latest clipping in." he said with a small smile._

_"You know I found that cat woman scrapbook you said was missing." Barbara told her dad while setting the tray of cocoa on the table in front of him. __"Someday __you ought to let me work out a proper filing system, like we used at the library. Urrgh look, you used too much paste! __It's squidging under__ the edges of the clipping. You're going to get it on your pants._

_"Barbara, you're fussier than your mother wa... "Jim started but stopped mid thought as he was interrupted by knocking." Was that the door?"_

_"Yeah. It'll be Colleen from across the street, tonight's our yoga class". She stood up to answer the door and glanced back at Jim. "C'mon Dad… company, put your scrapbooks away."_

_Jim,__however, seemed to be too into__the article about Batman and the Joker he was currently reading, to comply. "Heh, look at this one, first time they met. Now what year was that?"_

_He seemed to be muttering to himself but Barbra answered anyway. "Well, I remember you describing the white face and green hair to me when I was a kid, scared the hell out of me."_

_The commissioner glanced up at this surprised and said, "I thought you'd be interested."_

_She smiled as she said,__"Yeah, well, I had some interesting nightmares."_

She opened the door and the first thing she registered was a flash of a muzzle pointed directly at her abdomen. She watched in horror as the Joker forced his way in, two of his goons not far behind.

She reacted institutionally instinctively. Working with the Batman definitely sped up your reflexes and within a second she had spun through the air kicking the gun out of the Joker's hand.

Barbra smiled at the rush that went through her. In that moment, she was no longer Barbra Gordon, librarian; no right now she was Batgirl, defender of the night.

Unfortunately, someone else realized this change at the exact same time. She could see the moment when the realization touched the Joker's eyes. His whole demeanor changed and he nearly fell to the ground as he was overcome with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No way... the Commissioner's daughter? HAHA! Seriously? HAHAHAHAHA! This is better than I could have hoped for!"

Barbra took a deep breath and decided to play stupid. "I don't know what you mean."

A sinister grin appeared on his face "Don't you? I've only seen a kick like that from one person before tonight m'dear." He backed her up until she stumbled back into a chair. He leaned over her griping the arm rests. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and she froze waiting for his next move.

Suddenly, the Joker started laughing again and turned to his henchman. "And to think I just came by to prove a point to your dear old dad. Boys, it seems our trap for Mr. Gordon…caught a Bat instead."

Barbra glanced over at her dad, trying to gauge his reaction to this news and saw his face completely glossed over in shock.

"No," He said trying to deny the knowledge that was starting to take shape in his brain. The worst part was it all made sense: all the last nights, her admiration for the caped crusader, how she seemed more confident recently. He shook his head again. "No, it's not possible."

"Oh dear, did I just let the cat out of the bag? It seems like you guys need to have a nice long talk, unfortunately there won't be time for that. You're coming with me." He said gesturing to Barbra with ill-disguised glee on his face.

When she showed signs of refusing he raised his gun and pointed it at the commissioner. "It's your choice, you can either come with me or I will shoot Jimmy boy where he stands. One…two…thr…"

"OKAY! Okay, I'll come with you. Just don't hurt him."

"Babs don't…" Jim started.

"Dad, it's going to be ok" she said with a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"Now Barb, hasn't any one ever told you it's wrong to lie to your dad?" The Joker smirked "Not that you had a problem with it for the last few years."

Barbra glared at him but didn't dignify him with a response. Instead, she ran to her dad and hugged him. In seconds, the Joker's bodyguards grabbed her and separated them.

"Let's go boys!" the Joker ordered, and as they left Barbra and Jim made eye contact and an understanding passed through him. She nodded and then was gone.

As soon as he was sure the Joker was gone Jim reached into his back pocket and grabbed what Barbara had slipped in when she hugged him. It was a phone… a very high tech phone. Why had she given him this?

He opened the contacts and saw only one number: Batman. This must be her emergency cell. If he was going to get Barb back he needed help and that meant the Caped Crusader but one thing was for sure, he was about to get an earful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Guess what? I got a beta! That means you will actually be able to read my writing and not pull your hair out because I'm butchering the English language! :) So if you feel like it go re read the polished first chapter I don't own Batman or Dc comics. Please read and review**

* * *

"Barbara, what is it?" a voice came through the phone and the Commissioner's blood boiled. He had known the whole time. Batman knew Batgirl's identity, had put her in danger. Rationally, he realized it wasn't all Batman's fault. Jim knew more than anyone how stubborn Barb could be when she set her mind to something, but the protective instinct he had for his daughter outweighed that reasoning.

"Sorry, wrong Gordon," he said, anger seeping through his dangerously controlled tone.

"Commissioner…" came the shocked reply. A small vindictive part of Jim was pleased that he had managed to catch The World's Greatest Detective off guard but more pressing matters were at hand. The Dark Knight continued, "Jim what happened? Where is she?"

"He took her… The Joker… He figured out her identity and took her." By the end of the sentence, Gordon was fighting back the emotions that were threatening to overtake him. After a deep breath he pressed on, "What are we going to do?"

"Meet me at the GPD headquarters. We'll come up with a plan." Batman told him.

"No, it's too far away; we don't have enough time," Jim said. He had long held his suspicions about who the Caped Crusader was, but hadn't wanted confirmation. Plausible deniability. If he didn't know for sure, he wouldn't have to lie. Now it seemed he didn't have a choice. Man, he hoped he was right or what he said next would be awfully awkward. "Wayne Manor is closer. I will be there in Ten

After a few seconds of contemplative silence, Batman simply said one word "Fine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she came to, Barbara struggled against the restraints digging into her wrists. The Joker must have drugged her as soon as they left the apartment because that's all she could remember. She took inventory of her surroundings. She was kneeling on the floor of an old abandoned warehouse, arms tied around a pipe behind her back. Her chest was aching from the strain but she shook it off and tried to focus. She needed any information she could get about The Joker's plan if she wanted to get out of here alive and back to her dad.

Her dad! She could only imagine what he was going through right now. Had he managed to contact Bruce yet? She hated that he had to find out like this. "Focus Barbara" she mentally told herself as she continued to access the situation.

It looked like there were seven guards inside the main building and she had no way of knowing how many were guarding the perimeter. There were simply too many to take out by herself. Her only chance was to stall long enough for Batman to find her. Before she could even begin to think of a plan she heard The Joker's crackling laugh. Did that guy ever shut up?

"Hello Barbara, did you have a nice nap? Sorry for the less than hospitable welcome but I needed to make sure you had no way of tipping Batman off about where we are. I'm sure you understand."

Barbra glared at him defiantly causing the Clown Prince of Crime to tutt. "There, there Babs. And I thought we were just starting to get to know each other better.

"You don't get to call me that Joker. That's reserved for my friends."

"Are you saying we're not friends?" He asked faking credulity. "Barbara, I am hurt. What else would you call it? The four of us, playing our nightly games on the streets of Gotham, it's intoxicating."

Her eyes followed The Joker's leisurely pacing as He turned to her with a sinister smile on his face. He grabbed a video camera from a nearby table that currently played host to a variety of his favorite "toys". These included several variants of Joker venom, a bomb, knives, exploding playing cards, Harley's oversized hammer, and some string (don't ask).

Her eyes kept drifting back and forth between the joker venom and bomb. A horrible idea formed in her head as she realized what he was going to do to Batman. It was a trap and she was the bait.

"Now that I have your identity, I must admit my curiosity has been peaked. So now I just have one question. Who is the man behind the cowl? Who is Batman?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon paused for a moment before he knocked on the giant manor door. A few minutes after the hollow thud reverberated through the air, the door swung open to revel Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's butler. The old English gentleman immediately greeted him.

"Hello, You must be Mr. Gordon please come right in. Master Bruce is waiting for you below."

"Below?" he asked but to answer his question Alfred simply escorted him to another room in the manor. The butler walked up to an old grandfather clock and opened it. Gordon wasn't sure what he did but before knew it the clock was moving, revealing an opening in the wall.

"Ah. Here we are sir."

Gordon stood there for a moment staring at the ominous darkness before gathering his courage and walking forward into the unknown.

As his eyes adjusted he was taken aback by the sheer vastness of the sight before him. It was a cave; Batman's base was an actual cave. Gordon gave a small snort but his thoughts were cut short as Alfred cleared his throat.

"Master Bruce our guest has arrived"

"Jim, over here" he heard a voice call, and for the first time Jim's attention fell onto Bruce Wayne. He was furiously working on a huge central set up of computers that probably cost more than his entire pension. He was dressed in his Bat suit but the famous cowl was set a foot away next to the operating bored.

So many questions were racing through the Commissioner's head but as he approached The Dark Knight he finally settled on, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find her location. There is a GPS in her bracelet but it's in sleep mode so there are no problems if she has to go through a metal detector or is searched for wires. It's going to take at least another twenty minutes before the computer can get it back online."

Jim was floored. This was the most that he had ever heard him talk in one setting. He took in Bruce's demeanor and could feel his anger at The Dark Knight subside quite a bit at his obvious concern for his daughter. "How did she get into this life?" he asked.

For the first time, the World's Greatest Detective turned in his chair to face Gordon. "Listen, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but to be honest Barbara has the right to tell you everything herself. Let's just focus on getting her home right now."

Jim was going to argue, but he could see the sense in Bruce's words so he said, "Okay"

The duo fell into an uncomfortable silence. They had gotten to know each other fairly well during their nighttime meetings over the years, even to the point where they considered themselves friends, but this was new territory for both of them.

The near defining silence was broken suddenly as the computer started beeping. Jim looked up hopefully. "Does that mean it found her?"

"No, it's an incoming signal. Someone is streaming a video file strait to this computer. They want us to see this."

Jim had a bad feeling in his gut. He knew with absolute certainty that he did not want to see what was on that file, but if there was it could help save Barbara, he would have to.

He nodded at Batman who brought the curser to the alert and opened it. An image of the Joker appeared and Jim could swear he heard the Dark Knight growl.

_"Hey Bats! I just thought you would be thrilled to know how loyal your Bat Brat is. I questioned her for hours and she didn't give anything up. It's not a total waste though. Here are some of the Highlights. Roll the film!" he shouted off screen._

_"Now that I have your identity, I must admit my curiosity has been peaked. So now I just have one question. Who is the man behind the cowl? Who is Batman?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You're going to have to do better than that." He grabbed a knife from the table and presses it to her cheek until blood pools along the edge._

Jim's breath caught as he forced himself to keep his breathing steady.

_"I don't, we meet up during patrol. I have never seen his face for this exact reason."_

_"I'm sorry, I just don't believe you." He aimed a well-placed kick right in her gut causing her to double over in pain._

By now his hands were clenched into fists.

_"Believe what you want, it's the truth" she coughed out._

_This went on back and forth as the Joker found new ways to beat her, always receiving the same answer._

_"Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "I thought you didn't want to know who he was. It takes away from the 'fun'."_

_"Oh, I don't! You're much too loyal to him to ever spill the beans. I know that." He turned to the camera. "I just want him to know you're going through all of this just to protect him. Every single blow is his fault and believe me when I say there is plenty more to come. Game on Batman, lets play. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The screen went dark and the two men stood fuming for what seemed like an eternity Batman's silence was downright frightening so Jim finally spoke "It's not your fault, you know."

"Oh really? How is it not?" He snapped.

Jim, whose anger was barley under control as it was, could hardly keep the venom out of his voice. "The Joker came to my apartment to get to me," to prove a point he said. "He didn't even know about the Batgirl angle until he was already inside. The only one whose fault it is, is that vile excuse for a man that is holding her captive and sitting here playing the blame game is exactly what he wants. So instead of feeling sorry for ourselves let's go find her and bring her back."

Jim could tell Batman was taken aback by his outburst but it had the desired effect as he nodded and went back to his computer.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Bruce start the video again.

"I'm looking for clues. We've been working together long enough that… there look at her finger. I was hoping she would take this opportunity to send me a message and she did. It's Morse code."

Gordon couldn't help but smile at how his daughter was keeping such a cool head.

"What does it say?"

"She keeps repeating two words: bomb and trap."

"We will have to clear out the civilians from the area before we go in." Gordon said.

"I agree, we will need to be vigilant of trip wires and anything out of the usual."

The computer beeped again but this time it was the one they wanted. "Okay, we got her. She is in an abandoned carnival not too far from here. I will have directions sent to the bat mobile."

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" he asked moving towards the vehicle.

"The final member of our team. If we are going to do this we need help." Batman told him.

"And who is that?" Gordon asked.

"Me." A voice said from the other end of the cave. A blue and black vigilante stepped forward.

"Robin," Gordon said in recognition.

"It's actually Nightwing now, Commish," he told him with a smirk. He glanced at Bruce who was unmasked, back to Gordon and then around the Batcave and his expression fell. There was no way Bruce would reveal his identity unless something major happened.

"What's going on?"

"Dick, why don't you sit down for a second."

"No. You called me up here from Bludhaven, and Gordon is in the Bat cave, something happened. Just tell me."

"It's Barbara… The Joker found out her identity and took her."

Gordon didn't know what to expect, but he was surprised when the young man shouted "Damn it!" and punched the wall of the Bat Cave, leaving a pretty decent sized crater. "I never should have left! I should have been here for her!"

"Nightwing, calm down. Barbara needs us at our best. I know you're worried about her. We all are, but you need to focus, okay?"

He looked into his mentor's eyes and then nodded. "Okay, let's go get her back."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sosososo sorry about the wait. The chapter was finished two weeks ago but is time consuming when you have to send your chapter to several people to get it looked over. I also had major writers block this week because fight scenes are not my forte. In fact this chapter wouldn't have been finished at all if not for Witch of Erie Knoll who co-wrote this chapter with me. Anything that is remotely actiony is thanks to her. I would also like to thank my beta angelrider13 who had to weed through all my incomprehensible ramblings and pull a story out of it. Next week is college midterms and I have three papers due that I haven't started yet so it is probably going to be another wait for the last chapter but I promise you I wont abandon this story. Thank you so much for understanding and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

The trio landed on the roof of a vacant building darkness movement. Gordon hiding their was on the verge of throwing up. Never before had he moved through the air with such speed with only a small cable keeping him from plunging to the unforgiving concrete. He resolved that after tonight he would leave flying over Gotham city to the Bat clan. Once he composed himself he looked over to their target. From this vantage point they could see the carnival spread out in front of them.

Fingering a Batarang, Batman waited for the Joker to appear. Nightwing was waiting impatiently next to him with a pair of night binoculars, Barbra was out in the open in a cage, obviously the Joker wanted her seen. Knowing it was a trap, Batman knew he had to figure out where the bomb was first. Nightwing couldn't be held back for long so the three made eye contact and they lept into action. Batman let his Batarang fly hitting a goon in the neck. While the henchmen where distracted they made their move. Batman and Nightwing pulled out there glider while Gordon made his way to the roof access so he could sneak in to the carnival covertly.

Gliding out into the middle of the circle of clowns, Batman planted his feet in the chest of a goon before slamming his fist into the jaw of the next, feeling the bones breaking. Ducking and dodging fists, knives, and steel bats Batman grabbed the arm of a goon and flipped him over his shoulder into two others. Joker still hadn't made his grand entrance as the enemy started to fall battered to the floor outside the fun house. Blood rushing, Nightwing breathed heavily as his clubs connected with the abs of the goon closes to him. He had to make sure the goons paid attention to him and let Gordon slip in and free her. The henchman were piling up at his feet as the seconds ticked by, they would all pay for what happened to Barbra. As another bad guy fell the dynamic Duo froze. They both had heard the laughter, the distinctive laugh of the one and only Joker.

As Nightwing turned to look at the Clown Prince of Crime he got a closer look at Barbra in the distance. He couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped him. She was tied up, bruised and sitting in a freak show cage surrounded by three midgets but seemed relatively unharmed considering the circumstances. He noticed Gordon sneaking up behind the cage and knew that she was in good hands. Clearing his thoughts he turned back to the immediate problem.

Barbara's eyes widened as he dad approached the cage lead pipe in hand. She glanced at her guards and was pleased that they seemed to be distracted by the rest of the bat family. They weren't playing as close of attention as they should have been. Gordon pulled out a lock picking kit and got to work. After struggling for thirty seconds he heard the lock give a click and fall open. He gave a pleased cry and went to open it but Barbara, who had been relieved just moments ago, gave a small cry of horror as the midgets who had finally noticed him approached Gordon from behind while he was unaware.

Glancing up at her scream, Jim griped the pipe and bashed in the first and second midget in the back of the head, knocking them out. The commissioner dodged the third midget as he lunged at him and whacked him in the side of the head. The midget fell to the ground with a thump and he went to go untie Barbra. Who was staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Dad," She cried out and embraced him tears stinging her eyes "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"Shhh, its ok we will talk about it later. Right now we need to get you out of here. Come on we have to leave."

" Leave?" She asked shocked "No… I have to help"

"Barbara you're hurt."

"Dad I have a few bruises and a cracked rib, I've gotten worse than this from training. It's mostly superficial."

"Barbara please, I can't lose you"

"And I can't lose my friends, their my family too"

Gordon looked at her with a sorrowful expression and gave a small sigh. There was no point in arguing and he knew it. "Then I guess you might need this." He took off a backpack she failed to notice in the shock of seeing him. Reaching inside He pulled out a black and gold costume. "Right after I called Bruce I went into your room and found it underneath your mattress. I figured you might want it at some point."

Words failed her as she looked at her dad and engulfed him in another hug.

"Just be safe" He told her

"Don't worry dad, I always am"

"Then what are you still doing here." He asked wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm going to call this in, go give them hell Babs."

She nodded and without another word disappeared into the night.

As soon as she was changed she slipped closer to where the action. She hadn't exactly been honest with her dad. Every step was a struggle. If she could, she would have broken down in tears but she was needed. She couldn't - no wouldn't - think about all the things the Joker had done to her or she wouldn't be able to function. Bruce and Dick were fighting the Joker's men while he was giving some long monologue about one bad day making any seemingly normal person crazy. To her, it seemed like a justification for all the horrid things he had done, something to divert blame. If everyone was one day away from being crazy how could you blame him? It made her sick.

She shook her head and focused on the fighting. She looked up and gasped. Dick had left his right flank open and a goon was approaching him while he was unaware.

Running over to Nightwing as fast as her injuries allowed, she used the pipe her father had use to take down a goon who had been trying to slice Nightwing with a rusty blade. Then put on a brave face to face Dick.

Nightwing turned shocked and then met her gaze with a smile "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up! I was beginning to think I would have to have all the fun myself," he told her sarcastically.

"Cram it 'wing, you know I never miss a good party," she said. They both laughed and, almost as if they read each other's mind, punched the goon who and been sneaking up on them trying to take advantage of their distracted bantering.

They heard a fresh laugh and saw the Joker had pulled out a large object covered with a red and white stripped cloth, they knew that was the bomb. Batman went after him.

Barbara knew what she had to do. She nodded to Nightwing, knowing he could handle the rest of the henchman and set off to dismantle the bomb while the joker was distracted by Batman. Staying near the edges of the brawl going on she slinked towards the bomb, still clutching her pipe. Any goons who approached her fell to the mercy of her pipe. It seemed to take forever to get to her goal. Making it to the bomb she quickly went to work as the digital timer kept moving down. Thirty seconds left, as she pried the control panel off staring into the mess of wires, praying Joker would have set this up like a normal bomb. Her fingers trembled as she hurriedly followed the wires from the timer to charger as fast as she could. Mind working in a haste as she tried to remember all Bruce had taught her about disarming a bomb, and she yanked a blue wire and held her breath.

The timer went dead, and the bomb had been deactivated giving Barbara a moment to breathe and see that Nightwing had most of the goons down. The goons who were down had bruises starting to form all over there body, half of them groaned in pain and some looked close to death, she knew Nightwing had been harsher than necessary when he was fighting. Barbara just hoped Batman was having better luck.

Batman had followed Joker into the fun house that was booby trapped. Diving over pits full of spikes, and dodging swing pendulum blades, he followed the laughter. After entering the hall of mirrors, the Joker had gone quiet; he had to find Joker and end this. The mirrors showed his reflection, and then quickly he saw a flash of the Joker as he ran laughing out of the room. Back on the chase he quickly followed him out to find Joker approaching Barbara.  
She heard him come busting out of the fun house, and she remained still, seemly unaffected. She waited as the footsteps approached her. Thump, thump, thump, she heard him slowly cocking the hammer back on the gun and as soon as she heard it clicked in place she whirled around and the pipe connected with the side of Joker's face. The stunned Joker dropped the gun which she quickly snatched and the Joker was now staring up at the barrel of his own gun.

"Hello Barbara," he smirked

She stared him down and he started laughing. That damn laugh again! She couldn't stop the images from running through her mind. The first time she had faced the Joker and he shoved a razor sharp playing card in an innocent bystander's throat, killing him instantly. Right in front of her. The time he had gassed an entire movie theater killing hundreds of people who had just wanted a day of entertainment. Maybe the Joker was right after all, maybe all it took was one bad day. Was today that day for her, she wondered as she cocked the gun and heard it click into place. After everything he had done to her, he deserved this. Every kick, every bruise, every scratch seemed to tingle. Ever since he found out her identity she had felt naked. He had destroyed that layer of protection that she relied on and that hurt more than any physical wound could. After all the atrocities he had committed, no one would blame her. In fact, they would probably give her an award. It was justifiable homicide if she had ever heard it.

She was enraged when she looked into his eyes and saw he was still smiling. He was having the freaking time of his life, almost as if he was daring her to do it.

"Don't do it," Nightwing's voice broke through her morbid thoughts bringing her back to the present.

"Why not? Why do we keep capturing him and sending him to Arkham just to have his escape the next week. Why not just end it? Think of all the people who would be spared!"

"Because were not God, Barbara, we don't get to choose who lives or who dies. If we walked around in capes killing whomever we choose, how are we any different than him? We are better than that, YOU are better than that. I know how easy it would be, but this is what he wants, to prove his sick point."

"He's right, you know," a voice said from behind her and Batman stepped forward.

Sirens pierced the silence that followed. The Calvary had arrived. She had to make her choice now. Tears fell down her face as she dropped the gun, kicking it out of temptations way. Nightwing came up and embraced her and she sobbed unabashedly into his chest. "It's okay, he told her, "Everything's going to be okay."

She gave him a small, tearful smile and leaned forward. When their lips met she could feel everything else just disappear. He was the only person in the world who could make her feel like this. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky to deserve him. They probably would have stayed like that forever if Jim Gordon's voice hadn't interrupted. "Well now," He walked out of the shadows with a jokingly mocking glare at the lovebirds "What's going on here?"


End file.
